Take On Me
by Miss Rouge Apple
Summary: Maybe he didn't have to go. Maybe he did. Maybe he could have convinced her. Maybe he couldn't have. He had asked her to come with him. Stupid, stupid him. Why would she? Why would she go with a low-life vagabond who couldn't hold a job? CliffXAnn


**Ello-Ello all! I was listening to one of my fav songs, Take On Me, and I got TOTALLY inspired. I HIGHLY HIGHLY suggest you listen to this as you read. It makes it all the more romantic (and if you watch the music video, I swear, I get goosebumps everytime, so you should like it). Hope you all enjoy~**

* * *

Take On Me

Cliff walked along the beach, his few belongings in his pack, tossed on his back. He was taking long, slow breaths. The salty air touched his lips and filled his lungs. The morning was fast approaching, the sun just barely peeking over the sea's horizon. Zack was already warming the boat up.

Maybe he didn't have to go. Maybe he did.

Maybe he could have convinced her.

Maybe he couldn't have.

Cliff shook his head, biting his lips to keep the tears from pricking his eyes. One pain hiding the other. But the third pain in his chest ached so much worse than the two pains together.

He had asked her to come with him. Stupid, stupid him. Why would she? Why would she leave this small town paradise? Why would she go with a low-life vagabond who couldn't hold a job? Whose future was more bleak than a washed out, colorless, rainy day?

Why?

Cliff moaned in his hands; pacing, pacing, pacing. "It's always the question, isn't it? Why?"

Just why is he here?

He had stumbled upon Mineral Town months before, in search of warmth, food, and shelter.

Why did he stay?

He fell for the Innkeeper's daughter. He fell in love.

Why did he fall in love?

Because she was so beautiful. She was so happy, all the time. She was perfect for him.

Why not make her love him?

Because he was a few short ranks away from a beggar. He couldn't make her happy. He was so wrong for her.

Why? Why? _Why? Why?_

"I loved her so much…" He cried to himself, so soft he could've thought it. "I loved her…so… much."

He could've made her happy. He could have been right for her. But what would become of them? A poor couple far off from her family? Maybe a child who knew hunger firsthand every morning? Two children?

Why, if he loved her, make her suffer?

Just for his own foolish heart's sake? Just to stop it from breaking?

Cliff looked up and saw Zack working on the boat, getting it ready. Minutes away from leaving. He would be on it as it left. Tears pricked in his eyes again. "But I don't want to…" He whispered to himself. "I don't wanna go…"

He loved the town. He loved everyone in it. He loved her. He _loved_ her.

Why leave?

Because he loved her.

No use staying, knowing something so right, so perfect, could never be his. Why love her, watching her day by day, grow ever so slowly older, and know that he can't do the same with her?

Sand crunched under his feet as he paced. Cliff shivered, although the summer morn was quite warm. A breeze blew by, making the salty, sandy air fly around him. His hair was already stringy and embedded with the little grains. He had been pacing for hours and hours on the shore.

He was ready.

Cliff wanted to go.

He wanted to stay.

Cliff loved her.

He wasn't right.

Cliff kicked the sand and grunted out of frustration. _Why_ did things have to be so hard? _Why_ did everything become so simple that they ended up being so complex?_ Why_ did he love her and know she could never love him back?

It was the look on her face.

When he told her he was leaving.

When he asked her to follow him.

_Why_ was he so stupid?

She stared at him, her mouth agape, her eyes shocked and horrified. She hadn't said a word. Cliff could feel his heart sink lower and lower. He knew it was just a matter of time before it hit the ground and shattered into a million pieces; dust.

Cliff looked over at Zack again, noticing that he was waving him over. Zack's face was blank, his lips tightly pursed and his brow furrowed. Cliff knew Zack didn't want to take him to the city. He knew that Zack didn't want to keep this secret. Cliff nodded to Zack, and with a broken heart, began to walk over to the pier.

"_Cliff_!" A voice cried. "No, don't go! Don't go!"

He turned around to see a young woman running with all her might, tears streaming down her face. Her red hair flew wildly around her face, uncontained by its usual tamed braid. She was wearing a nightgown with an old zip-up sweater. Cliff's lips pulled up as he whispered, "Ann…?"

"Cliff!" Ann sobbed. She ran full force at him, both of them falling back. Her arms held tight around his neck though, as she cried onto his chest. "No! No, don't leave me!"

"Ann, Ann I love you." Tears fell down his cheeks and he felt no shame. "Ann, I love you so much."

"Then don't leave me." She looked up at him with her beautiful blue eyes, now bloodshot and brimming with water. "Don't leave me! I love you. Cliff! I love you!"

He cried and shook his head. "I can't do this to you, Ann. I love you, but I can't do this."

"What are you talking about, you moron?" She hissed, her lower lip quivering. "You can't leave me."

"I don't want you to suffer with me. I want to support you, feed you, keep you warm." Cliff said, his voice cracking. "I can't do that… I can't… I'm not right-"

"You son-of-a-bitch…" Ann sobbed. "You are _perfect_."

He stopped and stared at her.

She laughed shakily and smiled through her tears. "You're perfect for me. You're kind, you work hard, and I know that no matter where I go or what happens, you'd never let a thing happen to me. And wherever, whenever, whatever I am, I know you love me. And I know I love you, too." She grabbed his collar and pulled him down, kissing him full on the mouth.

They both melted.

Cliff dropped his bag and pulled her closer. She obliged with no problem. His fingers roamed her hair, soft and fragrant, freely. She barely breathed as her lips pushed against his in a melody so sweet, she didn't want to miss a second. Cliff pulled back a moment and stared at her; her face was shiny, having not washed up for the morning, her breath a little stale, and her hair tousled a tad much. But she was the most beautiful he had ever seen her.

She touched his face gently. He noted how soft and warm her fingertips were. She searched his face for traces of guilt. There were absolutely none. "Please, Cliff…" She whispered. "If you love me…" He laughed shakily, tears flowing again. "Stay. With me."

He smiled and kissed her again. "Yes…" He murmured as his lips merged against hers again. Sweet and silky. "Yes…"

"I love you, Cliff."

"I love you, Ann."

Why stay?

Because they loved each other.

* * *

_**Miss Rouge Apple**_**~ I'm not vain, I swear, but I cried writing this. Even for me, I thought it was really, _really_ romantic. I know, that sounded EXTREMELY conceited, but I wanted to be honest with you guys. I love Cliff, I love Ann; this was so natural for me ^^**

**If you enjoyed, please review! It means the world to me! And I promise to reply back C: Thank you so much!**


End file.
